


En mémoire de Mary

by Ley_Rx



Series: Ce qu'on ne sait pas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mary se pose des questions, Tout est dans le résumé
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:11:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Rx/pseuds/Ley_Rx
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il aux corps quand leur propriétaire réapparaît à un endroit qui n'est pas celui où ils se trouvent? C'est la question que se pose Mary.





	En mémoire de Mary

EN MÉMOIRE DE MARY

 

Mary Sandra Winchester, née Campbell. Née le 5 décembre 1954 et morte le 2 novembre 1983.  
La tombe commençait à s'émousser et les dernières fleurs qui avaient été laissées étaient totalement fanées. Tout semblait normal, du moins à la lumière de la lampe-torche. Comme si il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel, pas même dans la personne qui se tenait face à la tombe.  
Mary posa son sac et sa pelle. Elle devait vérifier que tout soit normal, c'était important. C'était son rôle en tant que chasseuse. Elle posa la lampe sur la tombe et prit la pelle pour creuser.  
Son rôle. Elle aurait pu en rire. Elle ne faisait pas ça parce que c'était son devoir ou quoi que ce soit. Elle faisait ça parce qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait peur. Elle pouvait même dire qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle était morte 34 ans plus tôt alors elle n'avait pas à être en vie. Passer du temps supplémentaire avec ses fils, apprendre l'existence des anges, voyager dans des dimensions parallèles... elle n'aurait jamais du connaître tout ça.  
Elle était supposée être dans sa tombe, non pas être penchée au-dessus à la profaner pour en vérifier le contenu. Elle s'arrêta un court instant. Que ferait-elle s'il s'avérait qu'il y avait bien un corps - son corps - dans le cercueil? Elle n'était pas sortie de sa tombe en revenant à la vie mais était apparue presque devant Dean. Elle ne savait pas quoi en conclure. Elle creusa de plus belle. Si son corps était dans la tombe, qui était-elle alors? Est-ce que c'était son esprit enfermé dans une copie? Est-ce qu'elle était une copie complète et conforme que ce soit de corps et d'esprit? Est-ce que ça voudrait dire qu'elle n'était pas la vraie Mary? Que celle-ci était toujours au Paradis et qu'elle ne faisait que prendre sa place? Qu'elle n'était qu'un mensonge planqué aux yeux de ses fils?  
Elle ouvrit la tombe, restant muette durant un long moment. Sous ses pieds se tenait un squelette, parfaitement réel et concret. Elle avait l'impression de s'observer à la troisième personne, alors qu'elle sortait du trou et ouvrait son sac pour récupérer l'essence et le briquet. Elle déversa le liquide sur le corps jusqu'à vider totalement la bouteille puis alluma le briquet et le laissa tomber sur le corps qui s'enflamma.  
Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta à observer les flammes qui léchaient les bords de la tombe et du trou, réchauffant son visage. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, plus rien du tout. Ça finirait par passer, elle ressentirait à nouveau quelque chose, elle n'aurait qu'à attendre.  
Une fois qu'elle s'assura que le corps fut bien brûlé, elle replaça la terre dans le trou, ramassa ses affaires et repartit aussitôt.  
Son travail était terminé. Ainsi, personne ne saurait jamais ce qu'il y avait eu dans cette tombe. Elle était Mary. Peu importe ce qui avait brûlé.


End file.
